


Fly up the sky

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Consolation, Fluff, Healing, Idol Ravn, Janitor Seoho, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: A secret meet up in a storage room and bonding with a janitor definitely change Ravn's life in a certain way.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Fly up the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is a short light fic coming from me and I hope you are entertained by it just as much as I had fun writing it! Enjoy!

The stage lighting is bright, too bright even. It shines so beautifully, but sometimes it hurts his eyes too. A stage is the place where he thinks about how he can create a space to do his favorite thing, doing music, communicating with everyone, yet he doesn't know since when it starts to burden him to the point that it's difficult to even step on it.

The safe space he created for himself, the space where he had always imagined himself to stand at for a long time… it's all a scary place.

Being an idol doesn't sound as easy as you imagine. The yearly training, the practices, the demands, exhaustion and anxiety of not debuting, it stresses people to the point that some couldn't even bring themselves to the finish line. They chose to halt their steps and turn around from the end.

When you finally make your debut, it's all an euphoric feeling. It feels like all your hard work is being paid off. You get to stand on the stage, under the lighting, staring at thousand pairs of eyes watching your every single movement carefully.

If you do good, you are good. If you do bad, then it is certainly your fault. Your choice is your consequence.

Being an idol doesn't instantly make you the happiest person. It takes time, sincerity, and patience to walk along the long journey until you reach the point where gratefulness is all you feel.

Popularity, talent, money, support; you have it all…

Then why? 

Why can't Ravn see the end of the tunnel when he has everything?

"Oh."

The sound of someone's voice breaks his deep thought and he lifts his head. There he sees a man, clad in an orange uniform, holding a broom and a dustpan in one hand, while another hand is holding on a big bag of garbage. Seems like a janitor.

"I didn't know someone would be hiding in here. It is a boring place afterall."

He listens to the way the janitor man speaks so lightly as if he hadn't just encountered a famous idol who goes with the stage name of "Ravn" sitting miserably inside the storage room.

"I'm… sorry." He blurts out. His mind is pretty messed so he doesn't even realize he had ended up in a storage room.

"That's okay. Everyone has that moment of wanting to be alone. Though I don't suggest you to be here because the dust is all over the place and you don't want to choke on it every time you breathe in." The janitor says while putting the broomstick and the dustpan back to the cabinet behind where he is currently leaning on.

"Oh… okay."

The janitor takes a step back and gives him a once over look, from his head to his feet. Then he nods his head.

"Take care, mister. Don't spend too long being cooped up in here." He says before walking away to leave.

-

“Oh.”

It’s the same janitor from the day before.

“This is the second day in row,” the janitor says while putting the broom back into the cabinet. Raven stares blankly at the man without saying anything.

“I don’t know what’s so interesting here, sir.” 

Avoiding the questioning stare, Ravn glances away and focuses his attention on the dirty floor.

“Take care, sir.” The janitor guy tips his hat before walking out of the storage room.

-

“I start to wonder why you are always here, sir. It’s the third time already.”

Funny that the exact same janitor always bothers him when he is hiding in the dusty, storage room, being unproductive and all. Or maybe it’s the other way? Certainly he is the one bothering the guy from doing his job properly.

Without saying anything, the janitor guy packs his broom into the cabinet before walking towards the door. He gives Ravn a slight glance and a gentle nod of his head, then he is out of the place.

Ravn sighs and stares at the orange man walking further and further through the small window on the door. The moment he is left alone, his mind wanders back to his own self destruction and self pity. Why couldn't he do this job properly? Why couldn't he even do one thing and make people proud of him, just like before? Why-

The sound of the door scraping on the floor startles him and he snaps his head up to see what the cause of it is.

The janitor is back, standing there in front of the opened door. His hat is low, almost covering his eyes.

"Uh," Ravn makes a sound.

"You seem like you need a company, mister."

The man walks in and takes a seat on the floor, leaving a meter between them. Ravn stares and the man glances at him, giving him an eye smile for the first time ever since their eyes met.

"I am just a janitor working in this building, but people often said I'm actually a good listener, so, yeah."

Ravn's mouth hangs open slightly and he carefully glances down to the name tag on the man's uniform.  _ Lee Seoho _ . In case he needs to find some help, if this man ever does bad things, he would know the name to report.

"Well, unless you don't feel like telling it, then it's okay too."

The offer is tempting, to share what's in his mind, but will it be worth it? 

"Or do you want to listen to my story first? I have a lot." The janitor guy says. "Okay so, I'm not originally a janitor. This is like my new job. I was a trainee a few years ago, way back."

The mention of it takes Ravn's full attention. A trained turned janitor… what's actually going on here?

"The training years were fun. Exciting. But also making me anxious whether I would be able to debut or not. In the end, I didn't get to debut."

The man takes off his hat and leans his head back against the metal cabinet. Just then Ravn is able to see his face properly. He looks like around his age; and he has smiling eyes, it's certainly a plus point for an idol. Why didn't he debut?

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lee Seoho, sir."

"I… I'm-"

"Ravn, I know. I would know. No one doesn't know you." The janitor guy, well, Lee Seoho says with a smile. The sentence takes Ravn by surprise because he actually doesn't expect this guy to recognize him. But then again, he said he was an ex trainee so it makes sense that he recognized him.

"A singer and songwriter, talented producer, skillful rapper, a complete pack of visuals. Of course I know you, Ravn-nim."

This time, Ravn grunts lowly while covering half of his face with his hand. The sudden compliment is taking him by surprise. Not that he minds it. It feels nice hearing someone compliments him after a while.

"I am a big fan of you, Ravn-nim. I have always enjoyed your music."

"Thank you… I guess." The response comes out in a mumble.

"Anyway, back to the story. I think I trained for about five, six years, maybe? I don't really remember now, it's been so long already. On the last day I stopped my journey of being a trainee, you started yours."

"What do you mean?" Ravn asks in confusion.

"My last trainee day was your debut day." Seoho says with a smile.

How can he smile while saying those words…?

"I watched your debut stage while thinking: 'how lucky is this boy to be able to debut while I am here ending my dream?' Now that I think about it, it was petty of me to ever have that kind of thought. Everyone has their own path and destiny so it's no one's fault that you ended up there and I am here."

Those words are deeply engraved in Ravn's head because how could he complain about his life when someone else and millions of people out there are struggling to run for their dream?

"I did everything I could to be picked. I sang, I danced, I rapped, I did backflips, I did gags, I did everything, but I still didn't get closer to the cut line. Then I realized that maybe it was not the life made for me. So I stopped doing that.”

Listening to that makes the gears in Ravn’s head turning. “So… you gave up?”

Seoho shakes his head while his lips curl into an even wider smile. 

“Nope. I still love music, I still listen to the song I sang for my audition. I just stopped doing the things that I  _ thought  _ were right for me. I was too focused on thinking that being an idol was the right thing for me. It took the happiness away from me. Sure, being accepted as a trainee was a happy moment, but it only lasted for a while.”

He reaches for the nametag clipped on his uniform and takes it off, all the while with Ravn’s eyes following after his every movement. Seoho stares at the nametag and runs his thumb over the straight, bold font of his name.

“Being a janitor was the last thing that ever crossed my mind, but a job is still a job. It earns me money, feeds me, pays for my bills, and allows me to have more time to enjoy music in a relaxed way. While being a trainee, every music seemed to be a challenge and it stressed me out. Sometimes I wonder about what would happen if I didn’t stop? Will I get to debut? Will it be in a group, or as a solo artist?”

The nametag rests lightly in his palm.

“The important question is: will I be as happy as I am now?” Seoho says while turning to stare at him. The simple question is giving Ravn’s goosebumps all over. It’s like it is directed to him and somehow… he doesn’t know how to answer that. Almost every show he attended has questions similar to this being asked to him and the answer was automatically spilled past his lips. 

_ ‘I’m happy to see my fans.’ _

Sometimes the answer is kind like a white lie. He doesn’t even think, most idols don’t think before saying those. They feel happy, but is that feeling really what they feel every single time they say those words?

“Being a janitor allows me to say these words to you, Ravn-nim,” Seoho says again, “So, please, whatever it is that you are worrying about, nothing is your fault.”

It feels like fresh air washes over his face. Ravn’s lips parted as those last words keep repeating in his head, and strangely, he feels like tearing up. 

Nothing is his fault; those words coming from someone who he barely knows.

“But… it is.” He croaks out.

“Is it really? Hm?” Seoho asks softly.

The silence is deafening and Ravn brings a hand up to cover his eyes.

“I… I don’t know.” His voice comes out in a rather pathetic tone. It’s pitiful; he feels so pitiful.

The burdens in his chest, he can’t even feel them. He feels numb, the guilt and remorse, anger, and worry, everything is building up in him without even getting the chance to stop feeling this way.

Something light is put above his head and he looks up. Seoho puts the janitor hat on his head, while the owner is smiling ever so wistfully.

“My grandma said, men are allowed to cry. Men are allowed to say that they are sad and worried, so embrace yourself, Ravn-nim.”

The stare given to him is kind, soft, gentle, and clearly different from those Ravn has received for these past months. He lifts his hand up, clutching the hat while pulling it lower so it could cover his face, just slightly.

The first tear drops, and soon is followed by the second, the third, until he loses counts.

Seoho says nothing, just sitting there to give him a moment.

For months, Ravn has been battling with himself, thinking that he is no longer like the old him. He doesn’t know where and how and what is happening, he is clueless. At one time, he was happy, performing on the stage, producing good quality music; but at the same thing, he was unsure. He was always the clueless one.

His faith was broken, his confidence dropped, and his heart was crushed. 

It all happened at the same time and he just lost all of his confidence altogether. The thought of losing to it sucks, but what can he do, he is just a mere human after all.

"My trust was betrayed by someone I really cherished." He speaks after a while, voice cracking in the middle of it yet he doesn't care. Maybe it is the time for him to open up about the wound he has in his heart, even though it's to a stranger. A stranger who doesn't seem to judge him.

"I had a friend. We were really close since early trainee days and I considered him as one of the best people in my life. How wrong I was when the reality hit me hard."

"Did he do anything bad to you?"

"Yeah," Ravn says, his voice coming out muffled as he buries his whole face into his arms, "He betrayed me."

"How, if you don't mind telling me?"

"He promised me a collaboration. The rumor about us collaborating was spreading out like a wildfire and it was fun. I was excited to be able to create good music with a friend I treasured the most. I prepared everything so diligently, but in the end, he collaborated with someone else. Not only that, he took almost all of the credits to the song that I made. As if the months I spent making everything didn’t mean anything at all.”

The memories hurt him, moreover when he remembers the person who is supposed to be his friend.

"He prefered popularity over friendship."

The pain he feels when those words come out past his lips, that hurts.

"He called me gullible. For trusting him that much. I have never been this hurt before. He… He didn't only do that. The way he saw this friendship, the long friendship we had, as if it was nothing. Did he ever consider me as a friend at all?”

“I don’t know how to say this,” Seoho says ever so gently as if he is speaking to a little child, “but humans behave in a particularly weird way. We can’t expect them to behave like what we think in our brain, so it’s only normal that you experience betrayal, shock, disbelief. As of your friend… he is a shitty human being, if I could speak.”

The sudden soft insult pulls a soft choked laugh from Ravn. He lifts his head and finds the janitor guy with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You look mad.” He points out to the crossed arms.

Seoho huffs. “I don’t particularly like it when humans act as if they are better than the other.”

A lopsided smile hangs at the corner of Ravn’s lips. “Tell me about it.” He says.

Seoho’s shoulders relax and he offers a gentle smile. “You smiled.”

The moment he mentions that, Ravn feels the smile drop from his face. It’s been a while. And while smiling is nice, he feels like he doesn’t have the right to smile when he is in this kind of situation.

“Your hat,” he blurts out, taking Seoho’s attention away from his face and to the said orange hat still resting on his head, “it kinda stinks.”

An offended huff is heard and Ravn finds it rather amusing.

“I just washed it two days ago, excuse you!” He shrieks while taking the hat off of his head. Ravn looks up through his disheveled bangs to the man who is now standing on his feet.

“I’m not going to lend you my hat ever again!” He says while walking towards the door.

“You are leaving?” Ravn finds himself asking.

“Yeah, I have to come early tomorrow. I have a morning shift.” Seoho says, his words muffled in the middle when he yawns.

Ravn swallows. “Thanks for your company.”

Seoho glances back through his shoulder. “As long as you don’t call my hat stink, I can accompany you again.”

A sincere smile spreads across Ravn’s face.

“Okay, I won’t do that.”

“See you again, Ravn-nim.”

“Call me Youngjo. It feels weird to be called my stage name when I’m in a storage room.”

Seoho laughs; the sound refreshing and tinkling, like bells on the mistletoe ring when the door opens. It’s a weird metaphor but that’s what he thinks.

“See you sometime later, Youngjo-nim.”

As the door closes, Ravn —no,  _ Youngjo _ — needs to get to his recording room soon.

He has a sudden strike of inspiration.

-

“What would you do if it’s not me but another janitor entering the storage room when you are in here?” Seoho asks while standing right at the door. 

His sudden appearance startles Youngjo to the point that he almost drops his tab, but he catches the device in a tight grip so he can avoid buying a new one just yet.

“Hi to you too. So far, I haven’t encountered any other janitor yet so don’t worry.”

“No, really,” Seoho says while entering and closing the door, “you need to be more careful. Not every janitor is as kind and as fabulous as me.”

Youngjo stifles a smile. “Okay, let’s make a unique code name or something before entering. To warn one another, something like that.”

“What are you, five?”

“It’s like a secret agent code or something. What do you like? Name it.”

Seoho looks like he is not going to agree, but he still answers with, “Pepe.”

Youngjo furrows his eyebrows. “Pepe? That ugly frog  _ Pepe _ ?”

“What did you just say,” Seoho gasps while holding a hand over his chest, “Pepe is my best friend! How dare you!”

The reaction pulls a laugh out of Youngjo’s mouth. “Your best friend?”

“Shut up. It’s Pepe for me. What’s yours?”

It takes a few seconds for Youngjo to think before he blurts, “Flame.”

A quirk of eyebrows coming from Seoho doesn’t disturb him. “Why? Let me guess; because you are hot like flame?”

“Bingo.” Youngjo answers with a smile, before laughing. When he recovers from his laughter, he finds that Seoho is watching him while propping his chin on his palm.

“You look better today.” Seoho comments. 

Youngjo feels his neck growing warm. Even he himself can notice that he is not as gloomy as before. He wonders why.

“It surprised me as well. Thanks, by the way.”

“Hm? Why are you thanking me?” Seoho asks again.

“You cheered me up, so part of this change is because of you.”

“Alright if you say so.” Seoho smiles; all eye smiles and it’s pretty adorable. “Though I have to say that I didn’t do anything other than insulting some human beings and being biased to you.”

Youngjo grins. “The insult was very much needed because I couldn’t bring myself to insult them. Thanks.”

Seoho shrugs.

“Ah, actually,” Youngjo reaches for his abandoned tab and starts tapping on the screen, “I need your thoughts about this.”

“What is it?”

“Actually, after the great betrayal… I have gone into a slump. Like, I couldn’t come up with any new music, everything was boring and not appealing.” He plays with the volume buttons of his tab, “I was almost considered as a lost cause by the company, you know. I haven’t released any new music in such a long time.”

“Yeah, I know. You went to a hiatus without any proper reason. I now know the reason and I can say you deserve the hiatus.” 

“Thanks. I wish this company would think the same.”

“They would. You are one of the best jewels they have anyway.”

“As if.” Youngjo chuckles in a humorless way, “The way they sent me a warning about my slump. I haven’t been able to come up with any title song. It’s like my creativity went down a spiral. My head was a mess and I couldn’t come up with anything at all.”

“Your fans are waiting for your comeback. Me included, but please take your time. Don’t force yourself.”

“I have to force myself. If not, I will always dwell on everything and will never make any change on myself.”

“Okay, but do it at your own pace then.”

“Would you like to listen to the melody I have? It’s just a small something that I managed to come up with. Just some snippets of melody, I don’t know if they make sense together.” He blabbers out of nervousness at the sight of Seoho not making any reaction.

“I would love to, but why me? I mean, I’m just a janitor?” He tilts his head in confusion.

“You are a jeanitor, yes, but with only little words, you can understand me. Sorry, is it too cheesy?” Youngjo winces.

Seoho grins, all the way up to his eyes. “No wonder you are a songwriter. You are so poetic it hurts my ears. Anyway, turn it on. Let me hear the masterpiece.”

Youngjo gains a little bit of more confidence before he presses the play button; and the intro melody comes humming in the small, cramped storage room.

By the end of the day, Youngjo drives back home with his fingers tapping the steering wheel and the urge to continue the melody as soon as possible twirling his head.

Seoho said the melody was beautiful and it’s enough for him.

-

“Pepe, you there?” He knocks on the storage room door. When no one answers him, he pushes the door open and walks into the empty place. Seoho is not here yet today, just like usual.

He sits on the corner that he has claimed as his favorite spot, his bag placed securely on his lap and he starts rummaging inside it for his notebook. Out of every comfortable recording room and practice room, he finds comfort and ease in a dimmed, small storage room, added with an easy going companion who he starts to consider as a friend.

Funny how people would point their fingers on him if they ever find out. The famous, popular, talented singer-songwriter Ravn is sitting on the dirty cold floor of a storage room of his signed company, befriending a mere janitor, and finding more muse and inspiration here rather than the soundproof recording booth.

His wound heals ever so slowly. He tells himself to not trust people so blindly. His ex friend is no longer in contact with him, both choosing not to do it in order to keep the easy atmosphere between them. He knows that some people might call him weak for getting hurt over something so trivial like this, but for him, he is loyal to a friendship built for years. One betrayal and it’s over.

Seoho might have not said much about it, but he knows the man is actually comforting him with little words. There are still some other things that he hadn’t told Seoho yet; like the fact that his ex friend badmouthed him behind his back, brainwashed the others about him, taking a few more contracts which were supposed to be his, and even making the company turning their back on him; but it’s another story for another day. He is content with the fact that he gains a new friend despite everything.

The door creaks open and Youngjo blurts out in excitement, “Pepe, you gotta listen to this melody. I have come up with more- what’s wrong?”

Seoho is standing there with a straight face. There is a streak of nervousness on his face, it’s there even though it’s pretty much hidden with the smile that Seoho shows almost so suddenly.

“Nothing. I just made a mistake I think.” He says and he even has the nerve to add a soft laugh at the end of his words.

“What did you do?”

“I… broke something when I cleaned the recording booth.” He admits while scratching the back of his head.

“You what? How did that happen?”

“I guess I was just being too out of it. When I entered the recording booth, the memory just came back into my head. It reminded me of the first time I recorded a song with my voice and I was too emotional to even notice my surroundings.”

“Did they scold you?”

“Yeah, of course. But don’t worry, they only deducted my salary for a few months!” He claps his hands as if it’s something to be celebrated.

“But-”

“Now, what about that melody you spoke earlier? Did you elaborate on it? Or is it a new one?”

Youngjo can see the way Seoho is trying to divert the attention back on him and he nods his head, taking the hint that the other doesn’t want to talk more about it.

“So, it’s still the same melody. I think I can finish it soon. I just need help with some parts.”

“Sure, what can I help you with?”

“The hook, and the lyrics.”

“What do you plan this song to be about? What kind of feeling?” 

Youngjo stares off, “I’m planning something about… a confused feeling. Someone being in love, being confused, and just clueless about everything.”

Seoho is in a deep thought before he grabs on the forgotten note on the floor, along with a pen, and starts scribbling words after words on it.

“You can revise them later. I’m just writing the words that cross my mind.” Seoho says while continuing to fill the empty spaces with his messy, rushed handwritings.

Youngjo stares at the side profile of the man writing lyrics with full concentration. The sight is beyond his imagination. To create a song and come up with its lyrics in a small storage room, with the help of orange clothed janitor. Funny, it’s really funny, but it’s entertaining. It’s fun, it’s making him feel the fun of living, and he wouldn’t want it in any other way.

“Here. Just pray that you can read my handwriting.” Seoho looks proud and smug, that Youngjo can’t hold himself back from smiling from ear to ear.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Put my name on the credit as the lyricst when it’s out on your album!” Seoho says while laughing at his own joke.

“Of course. I will even take you to my recording studio so you can reminisce about everything without having to be worried about breaking anything. It’s a promise.”

Seoho stares at him before smiling brightly. 

“I will keep that promise, mister!”

Youngjo smiles; his fingers clutching on the messily written note.

His head spins, his heart beats irregularly, and he is falling, without he himself knowing.

_ “I’m really confused. What you’re causing is confusion. I’m in trouble. Will you stop now?” _

-

Flame and Pepe maintain their schedule while wrapping up the song that the both of them are so proud of. 

Youngjo tells him that he needs to record this song and quickly submit it to the company for them to review it. Seoho pats his shoulder while nodding encouragingly, hoping the best for him.

"I'm not going anywhere. Pepe will always be here." Seoho tries to assure him right after he informs him about the possibility of him being busy soon with recording and preparation of his upcoming single album.

Youngjo has grown so much more from the first time he met the janitor. He has overcome the state of being heartbroken, acceptance, and now moving on. Life will keep moving so there is no time for him to mop around.

It's all thanks to Seoho, really. If not for him, he won't be here.

"So you are really not going to let me listen to the demo at all?" Seoho asks again for the nth time that day.

"Yeah, you gotta wait like the others too, no matter how privileged you are." Youngjo says, followed with a soft giggle when he sees Seoho pretending to roll his eyes at him.

"Okay, okay. My privilege card has expired, I see."

Youngjo hears the ringtone of his phone and upon seeing his manager's name on the caller ID, he instantly becomes nervous all together again.

"Stay calm, stay cool!" Seoho reminds him while reaching for his hand to give it a comforting squeeze. Youngjo nods and answers the call, listening to his manager telling him that there will be a meeting with the producers in thirty minutes.

"I have to go. I think this is going well." He mumbles in a soft tone.

Seoho grins and gives him two thumbs up.

"Great things come to those who are willing to do their best! Guardian Seoho is always a good charm."

Youngjo chuckles. "Yeah, if you say so."

"Now go! Shoo!" Seoho waves him away, telling him to quickly move his heavy bottom off the floor.

"Pray for me, Pepe."

"Good luck! Go spit out your flame, Ravn-nim!"

"Stop that, it's embarrassing when you put it that way." Youngjo is close to a whine while he rises up to his feet.

Seoho catches his wrist and he glances down to look at the man still seated on the floor.

"Fly to the blue sky with your wide wings, just like a raven that you are."

He halts for a second, processing the words, and memorizing them in his head.

"I will."

Youngjo leaves the storage room with a smile playing on his lips; and with his hand still warm from Seoho's touch.

-

Three weeks are not a short time and Youngjo comes whistling while heading to the familiar storage room. He hasn't met Seoho for the time he spent finalizing his single album. He doesn't want to be overconfident, but he is so sure this song will be a hit.

_ Dizzy _ ; as he titled the song, with half of the lyrics created by Seoho. It's a song full of sweet love and confusion; exactly just like his heart.

The floor is cold as he sits on it, waiting for Pepe to come. His comeback interview with the news reporters will be held soon in more or less an hour and he just needs to see Seoho before he does all of those. The thought of telling Seoho about this comeback is making him excited and he can't shake the smile away from his face.

The door creaks open, albeit a little bit rougher than usual, and he lifts his head up in excitement.

"You are extremely late today, Pepe-"

The words die on his tongue when the person holding the door open is not Seoho, but another person with the janitor uniform.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you are not supposed to be here, Pepe is that ugly character frog, and I certainly am not Pepe." The man says with his low, cave like voice.

Youngjo flees his eyes at the nametag while he quickly rises up to his feet.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Janitor Lee Seoho is? Mister Kim Geonhak…?" He trails off because the man looks kinda intimidating.

"Lee Seoho resigned a week ago. If you don't have anything to do here, I suggest you look for another place to hide, sir."

Resigned? Without telling him? What is happening here?

The janitor is about to walk out when Youngjo hurriedly calls for him again.

"Do you… Do you happen to have Seoho's numbers?"

-

Seoho wipes the table with the cloth he is holding, when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Not many people have his numbers, except for his family and a few close friends, so he is clueless as to who would be calling him right now.

It's coming from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" He speaks into the phone, not knowing who it is.

" _ Pepe _ ."

This voice… "Huh? How did you get my number?"

" _ The real question is why did you resign without having the thought of telling me? _ "

"Ah, that," Seoho says while putting the cloth on the table and pulling a chair out to sit on, "I found a better job and I didn't have any way to contact you so yeah that."

" _ That's reasonable but at least you could tell me! _ "

"Hehe, sorry about that."

" _ Did you watch my interview just now? My comeback interview? _ "

"I didn't. I'm at work."

" _ Where are you working right now? _ " 

"You sure do have a lot of questions, don't you, Mr. Flame?" Seoho chuckles.

" _ Seoho, listen… Do you have some time, like, free time? Can we have coffee or something? _ " Youngjo babbles into the call.

"Are you asking me out now?" Seoho asks back with a teasing quirk in his tone.

" _ No, I… Stop grinning, I know you are grinning right now! Ah, whatever, yeah, maybe I do…? _ "

"You don't sound so sure about that," Seoho laughs at the clearly flustered man.

" _ Is it a yes or no? _ "

"How about you come to my work place sometime later? It's a small cafe secluded from people's eyes, and I can make you coffee."

" _ You work at a cafe now? _ "

"Yeah, it's nicer. I like it here." Seoho smiles.

" _ I have to go now, work duty and all. Send me the address, Pepe. I will call you when I get the time to go there. _ "

"Okay, good luck-"

" _ Hey, Seoho? _ "

"Yeah?"

The silence coming from the line almost makes Seoho think that the call has ended, but no, it's still going so he waits for the next words.

"Hello?"

_ “I’m really confused. What you’re causing is confusion. I’m in trouble. Will you stop now?” _

The way Youngjo sings manages to pull a wide smile across Seoho's face. It's just a snippet of the song they have made together, but it's simple enough to describe their situation.

"Just go do your work and come here." He says with a giggle.

Youngjo chuckles into the phone.

"Hey, Youngjo?"

" _ Hm? _ "

"Rock that stage, Ravn-nim. I will be waiting for you."

Youngjo grins.

"Okay, Pepe-nim."

Seoho says bye and is about to end the call when he hears the muffled words of,

" _ You are making me dizzy, Seoho-ya. Really. _ "

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it was certainly Dizzy song, the love anthem of Seojo.


End file.
